1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable paper collection device, and more particularly, to a continuous feed printer paper collection stand adapted for automatically stacking the continuous feed paper therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of the computer and continuous feed paper for use therewith has revolutionized the business world. Today reams of paper are produced by continuous feed printers and are collected adjacent the printer for subsequent review, analysis or other uses. Although such uses often require separation of the continuous feed paper into individual reports, the advantages of a continuous feed discharge process are widely accepted and appreciated. Sequential pages from the printer are collected in an organized fashion and may be handled and transported without concern for misjoinder of pages. Of course, the most advantageous aspect of the continuous feed discharge is the fact that paper may be fed into the printer and received from the printer with a minimum of handling and a high degree of reliability as to both the feed and the discharge relative thereto.
Paper which is being fed into a continuous feed and discharge printer is easily controlled. The paper comes from a pre-arranged folded stack and few problems, if any, result from the transfer of said paper from the paper feed area. The same cannot be said in all instances for the collection end. When printer paper is discharged from the printer it has been, by definition, unfolded, it may or may not have a tendency to properly fold itself back upon discharge from the printing unit. The large industrial printers commonly have discharge and collection areas integral with the printer such that the paper collects therein. For the smaller printers, it is not uncommon to place boxes or baskets in a region below the printer discharge area for collection, and the printer paper is simply allowed to collect and fold upon itself therein. Some reasons for irregularities in the refolding process include: Misalignment of the collect basket relative to the printer; Peculiarities in the paper; Interruptions in the printer operation; and Mishandling of the discharged paper itself can lead to irregularities in the folding process. Any of these events can result in a disorganized array of continuous feed paper received within conventional basket areas. It would be an advantage, therefore, to provide a device that virtually assures proper folding of the continuous feed printer paper following discharge from the printer to facilitate proper stacking and organization thereof.
Until recently, computer operator's only resolution was, an often awkward attempt, to coax the continuous feed paper to fold in the right direction. The operator might try to start the continuous feed paper folding correctly, hang a chain to guide the fold or simply resign him/herself to the fact that the continuous feed paper has to be refolded later. U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,316 to Moore, et al. discloses a method of urging the continuous feed paper to fold correctly. The patent does not state, but it appears from the disclosure that to practice the invention, the operator must start the first sheet over the breaker bar. Therefore, the operator is required to be present until the first sheet of the continuous feed paper lays over the breaker bar, or in the alternative, to form feed the continuous feed paper until the first sheet of continuous feed paper is in place over the bar.
The present invention is an improvement over the Moore invention in that the present invention is functional upon installation. In addition, the present invention works with all sizes of continuous feed paper with minimum adjustments.
The present invention addresses such improved printer paper collection systems by providing an inward guiding panel and outward guiding panel which may be integrally formed with, or disposed adjacent to, a continuous feed printer for the collection of paper therefrom. The improved collection structure includes a pivotally attached and vertically adjustable inward guiding panel which urges the continuous feed paper in a downward and inward direction relative to the printer, and a pivotally attached and vertically adjustable outward guiding panel which receives the discharge from the inward guiding panel, directing the continuous feed paper in a downward and inward direction relative to the printer to ensure the proper folded configuration thereover. In this manner physical interruptions of the printer paper itself will not adversely effect the organized folding and stacking of the discharged paper. As such, maximum effectiveness of the continuous feed system can then be realized.